Laurie Strode
Laurie Strode is the main character or also known as 'the final girl' of Halloween The TV Series. Laurie Strode is based off of Laurie Strode from John Carpenter's 'Halloween'. She portrays the same characteristics as the original Laurie but the character is explored in more depth because of the length of the show. Biography Laurie Strode was born on 29th June 2001 in Haddonfield, Illnois, USA. She was born under the name Keri-Tate Myers but was adopted at the age of 4, a year after her 6 year old brother Michael Myers stabbed their older sister to death. The Strodes agreed to adopt Keri-Tate because they were friends with the Myers family but the night the Strodes got Keri-Tate her parents had both shot themselves in a joint suicide. The Strodes decided it was best if they didn't tell Keri-Tate about her dark past and didn't want her to find out so they changed her name to Laurie and kept the adoption a secret. 14 years after the adoption Laurie and her friends Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok start getting stalked by a masked killer who is plotting to kill them. Laurie is sitting in English class when she sees the stalker again but gets distracted when getting asked a question but when she looks back he's gone. Later that day she sees him again behind a bush but her friends just brushed it off and said she was crazy. Later that night she has to babysit for Tommy Doyle who keeps seeing the masked stalker and claiming it's the boogeyman but Laurie tells him to stop making things up and that the boogeyman is not real. Laurie the goes to check on her friend Annie who kept 'playing pranks on her' as Laurie thought. Laurie entered the Wallaces house and discovered the corpses of her friends and their Lovers. Laurie is then attacked and falls down the stairs where she runs for her life back to Tommy's house. Laurie gets Tommy to open the door for her and let her in but she soon realises Michael is in the house. Michael jumps for Laurie but she runs to Tommy's room and hides in the closet after telling the kids to hide in the bathroom. Michael finds Laurie but she puts up a fight and stabs him with a coat hanger in the neck. Laurie then escapes the the closet and dials 911 when Michael Myers starts to strangle her. She quickly pulls off his mask but he quickly put it back on. Dr. Loomis then runs up the stairs and shoots Myers 6 times in the chest and falls off the balcony. Laurie the asks Loomis, "What's the boogeyman?" Before getting brought to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Laurie gets to Haddonfield Memorial and gets treated by the doctor to get put to sleep. She later wakes to find Jimmy talking to her about her life, Laurie enjoyed the company but it's cut short when Nurse Alves tells him to leave so Laurie can rest. Laurie tries to go back to sleep but can't because she knows the masked killer is still after her. Laurie decided to escape but couldn't find her way out of the hospital. Later she found Nurse Franco but Michael had found her too and Nurse Franco got scalpeled in the back. Laurie later ran from Michael but not very fast because of her injuries. Michael kept on her tail but Laurie escaped to the basement and hid but Michael found her. She ran to the elevator and barely got in on time. She was brought to the grand floor, where she ran out the door to an unlocked car. She hid in there for 5 minutes before Jimmy got in, covered in blood. He tried to start the car but it wouldn't and then he passed out. Laurie could see Dr. Loomis and some other people out the window going into the hospital so she climbed out the door and let out a very quiet scream. They didn't hear her so she crawled down the road back to the hospital. She could see Michael Myers behind her and she got enough strength to run to the hospital. She banged on the glass hospital doors and just about got in to the hospital safely. Michael then crashed through the hospital doors and was then shot twice by Officer Gummell. Gummell went to check if Michael was breathing when Michael slit his throat with a scalpel. Loomis and Laurie ran to a room and saw Loomis get stabbed with the scalpel. Laurie gets Loomis' gun and shoot Michael twice in the face and she sees blood tears streaming down his face. Loomis weakly tells Laurie to turn on the gas tanks to trick Michael into thinking Laurie is in a different part of the room. Loomis does it too and tells Laurie to leave the room now and to not come back. Laurie runs down the corridor and jumps when she hears an explosion. She later sees Michael, on fire, walking to her but he then dies. Laurie is harassed by press when being brought to the ambulance the next morning. She finds out that Jimmy is alive and is relieved. Later on that night Laurie is watching the news when she hears that Michael Myers body is missing and that he mightn't be dead. She is in shock when suddenly a knife comes up from the bed and she screams. Behind the scenes & trivia * Laurie is described in the script as, 'a gentle, kind girl who is smart and classy. She is never seen a mess and can be kind of an akward and shy person.' * Laurie desplays the same characteristics as Laurie from the original movie. * Laurie has 128 followers on Instagram and has her setting as private. * Laurie was originally named Keri-Tate by the Myers but Keri Tate is the name Laurie changed her name to in the movie Halloween H20. * Emma Roberts was considered for the role of Laurie but was deemed 'too old' for the role. * The writers weren't sure if they should kill Laurie at the end of season one so they filmed two endings. The first one was used in the show, which was where Laurie is watching the news and hears that Michael's body was missing and the knife comes though the bed. The second one was the same but at the end the knife doesn't go through the bottom of the bed, but the top and it goes through her head. They went with the first ending so the viewers could leave it to their imagination and they wanted the possibility of a season 2 starring Taissa. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}